Database File 021
ACCESSING DATABASE... ‽‽ WELCOME TO THE SITE KOPPA DATABASE ‽‽ !! DUE TO RECENT SECURITY RISKS, ALL DATABASE FILES WILL BE DENIED PERMANENT SAVING IN PROVIDED GS/CN ARCHIVES. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE VIABLE BACK UP COPIES FOR ANY SIGNIFICANT DOCUMENTS UPLOADED TO THE DATABASES. KTHNX ~Command !! > /create new file OPENING NEW FILE............ ---- So, weird day (again lol). Bed came back with a strange book he says he stole from Saint Olga's Monastery. It was called "La Sacra Literis", which lead me to believe it was Spanish. Turns out it was Latin, who gives a fuck? So, kinda weird, the entire thing is written in Greek, Latin, Hebrew, and Arabic. It's like the Rosetta Stone, it'll be halfway through a sentence and it'll switch languages. We scanned the pages, thankfully the thick motherfucker wasn't completely filled. Anyway, we sent it via a private network to whatever command modules haven't been bombed to shit. Translations are getting back now, but at a slow pace. I'm keeping this a record so that we have this if these angels come after us, or more specifically Bedrock. Well, here goes. =PASSAGE ONE= I know the distress you are suffering and the slander of those who call themselves Jews, but are really of the synagogue of Satan. =PASSAGE TWO= I will strike her children dead so that all the churches will know that I repay each of you as your deeds deserve. =PASSAGE THREE= Then I saw the lamb open one of the seven seals and I heard one of the four living creatures say with with a thunderous voice, 'Come!' And look! There was a white horse and its rider had a bow and a crown like a conqueror, and he rode out to conquer. When the lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, 'Come!' =PASSAGE FOUR= Is it kind of weird this whole time I though Metatron's name was Mettaton? I don't even know where that's from but it stuck in my mind as his name. =PASSAGE FIVE= People say they don't fear death. How can they not? Is the idea of ceasing to a being such as myself not terrifying? Living a life never knowing for certain if there is a Heaven or a Hell to abolish to? If I could cry at this prospect I surely would. =PASSAGE SIX= Immediately I was in the spirit, and there in heaven stood a throne, with someone seated on the throne who looked like jasper and carnelian stone. A rainbow surrounded the throne that looked like emerald. Around the throne were four living creatures, covered with eyes, each with six wings. The first living creature was like a lion. =PASSAGE SEVEN= This place would make a beautiful synagouge. The idea of a place of such grandeur being a place of Christian worship fills me with contempt. Why though? =PASSAGE EIGHT= I heard the most beautiful composition just now. I was overlooking the village listening to the church bells when people in the square began gathering with these strange devices. Little wooden trinkets of varying size, they had small protrusions with four wires reaching from top to bottom. They ran sticks with drawn hair from a horse along the strings while they pressed their fingers against it (an "orchestra", I feel this gathering is called). They played such a magnificent symphony of emotion. I was able to make out the word "Canon" on their sheets. The Hand seemed worried about my enjoyment of the composition. When I inquired further, he said it reminded him of someone he used to know. He seemed sad, an old friend maybe? He really needs to talk to other people besides those weird puppets. =PASSAGE NINE= I don't know who this "Hitler" person is, but the angels and I agree he sounds like a douche. =PASSAGE TEN= I was reading the Kabbalah when I examined an illustration of the Tree of Life. They call the highest level. "Keter". Such a fine name, "Keter". Sounds familiar, actually. =PASSAGE ELEVEN= Talmudic rabbis may have been wise, but adultery cannot in any way be comparable with masturbating with one's foot. How does one even do that? =PASSAGE TWELVE= Apparently Azrael is a Christian denomination! How absurd! Samael is much more appropriate. =PASSAGE THIRTEEN= Actually, Metatron or Uriel is sounding a lot more punctual than Azrael or Samael. Eh, what can I do? =PASSAGE FOURTEEN= Day and night they never stop singing, 'Holy, holy, holy is the Lord God the Almighty, who was, who is, and is to come.' In front of the throne was a sea of glass like crystal, and seven lamps were blazing in front of the throne. Around the throne was a circle of twenty-four thrones. Twenty-four elders sat on the thrones, dressed in white robes with crowns on their heads. Whenever the living creatures give glory, honor, and thanks to the one who sits on the throne, the twenty-four elders cast their crowns before the throne, prostrate themselves, and sing, 'You are worthy, our Lord and God, to receive glory and honor and power, because you created all things.' =PASSAGE FIFTEEN= I don't recall where I was for the past day. One moment I was consulting my journal and yet then I was outside the monastery lying face first in front of the well. A bit troubling, no? =PASSAGE SIXTEEN= I found myself humming the Canon today. Master seemed very upset. I begged forgiveness and was pardoned, but why does it bother him so? =PASSAGE SEVENTEEN= One day, I hope to establish a syncretic world of peace for the Twelve Tribes. One where, like in those felonious Christian scriptures (who gives them the right to affix their own blasphemes to our sacred Testaments?), New Jerusalem will descend from the sky with gates of jasper, sapphire, agate, emerald, onyx, chrysolite, carnelian, beryl, topaz, chrysoprase, jacinth, and amethyst. Perhaps I shall take it up with the Hand. I hope he agrees. ----------------- Well, that's all we got so far. This person seems to nefarious and yet so innocent. I don't know what to believe in anymore. Ah well, Joe's yelling at me to get off the network before we're exposed. Seacrest out! LOL Category:Database Files